


Who Am I Now?

by lorilann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has to define who he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic**. No spoilers.

_Who is Castiel?_ That's something I have a hard time understanding. As a servant of the Lord, I had a place, I had orders, I had a mission. There were two sides, good and evil. A set path to all that was righteous.  
Now I'm in free fall, fighting good, fighting evil, fighting something that is new; unfamiliar to all that is ingrained within myself.  
Since my creation following the rules, the path is all I've ever known. Now I'm struggling with fighting against my fellow angels that have strayed from the side of good.  
It has become harder to know what side anyone is for, the times of black and white have mixed to indistinguishable shades of gray. The mortal world is full of right and wrong and in between.  
Fighting alongside brothers who are deemed to be on opposite sides, good and evil, I find myself fighting for the good of humanity and finding a place where I belong.


End file.
